In the Spirit of the Month
by Arysd
Summary: Leaves falling from the trees, carving pumpkins, shopping for costumes. All in the spirit of the month. But when the guys you and your best friend are crushing on have some hidden plot to scare you? What's a girl to do? Contestshipping and Ikarishipping!
1. Chapter 1

Ah, October. One of my three favorite months of the year. 8D Time for pumpkin carving and candy eating. All that good stuff. I didn't do anything last year for Halloween, but this year I'm going all out. And that happens to include Halloween fics. 8D

Some things I deem important;  
May, Dawn, Drew, and Paul are fifteen in this fic. Max, who will make a couple appearances, is thirteen.  
This is sort of AU. They all live in the same city, let's call it Petalburg. ;D Pokemon exists in this story, but they're not on a journey. So really. Just think of it as the real world, only with Pokemon and no school. xD'

The Ikarishipping portion of this story is dedicated to **Charizard Girl**.

**Summary;  
**_Leaves falling from the trees, carving pumpkins, shopping for costumes. All in the spirit of the month. But when the guys you and your best friend are crushing on have some hidden plot to scare you? What's a girl to do? Contestshipping and Ikarishipping!_

**Disclaimer;**_  
__Pokemon, the characters, locations, and other various items mentioned in this story do not belong to me, and belong to Satoshi Tajiri._

* * *

_Friday, October 16th. (Countdown: Fifteen days.)_

Cold. Dark. Spooky. Those could be a few words that described this October night. Walking down an average neighborhood street, the Jack-o-lantern's lights illuminated against the darkness. Look closely at the sky, and you shouldn't be surprised if you see a Zubat flying along from tree to tree.

Two teenage girls that were walking along this very street had the feeling they were being followed. They quickened their pace, their goal to get back to the brunette's house safely.

Two more blocks to go.

A loud undeniable rusting noise came right behind both girls. They froze in shock. They both inched their hands towards their Pokeballs.

Slowly turning around and waiting for their stalker to emerge from the bush, the seconds went by like minutes. Finally a little Pichu dashed out from the bush and both girls let out a sigh of relief. Glancing at each other they giggled at their mistake.

Turning around to continue the trek to the location of their sleepover, they tried to calm their thumping hearts. When they had fully turned around however, two shadowed figures jumped out from a spooky looking willow tree.

A loud bloodcurdling scream sounded through the street and a family of Zubat quickly flew back in retreat.

The two girls backed up in fright and tripped over each other, resulting in them landing on their butts. They didn't dare to open their eyes, afraid of what they would see. However, when two distinct sounds of laughter filled their ears, the curiosity got the better of them.

"Ha! I told you they would land on their asses. Pay up!" A green haired boy turned away from the two girls and stuck his hand infront of his accomplice. His accomplice had purple hair and a scowl on his face. Though, his eyes showed he was clearly amused with the whole situation and didn't mind he was $20 poorer than he was a minute ago.

As the boys silently exchanged money, the two girl's faces went through three transitions; Fear, confusion, and utter rage.

When the boys didn't hear anything from the girls, who had yet to get off the ground, they slowly turned towards them. At first glance they looked completely calm, but their eyes had a fire in them that just told the boys they should run.

And that they did.

Huffing, the girls finally stood with a bittersweet satisfaction. They were able to get the boys to run in fear from them.. but they didn't get to tell them off or cause bodily harm. The brunette finally turned to her blue haired friend as they continued walking. "What is wrong with those boys Dawn? Do they get some sort of sick kick out of scaring us?" The blue haired girl, now known as Dawn, glared in front of her. "May.. I have no idea."

The girls finally arrived at May's house and they were quick to enter and head upstairs. A quick change into pajamas, a run downstairs to get some popcorn, and a flip of a television switch and the girls were all set to go.

-

Panting, the two boys had ran a good five blocks. The purple haired boy said it wasn't necessary to run that far, but the other boy had been dead set on running as far as they could. He hadn't given an explanation as to why, but knew out of experience that when he made May that mad she had made it a habit of having her Blaziken chase him down, and that wasn't really something he deemed pleasant to go through.

Once both boys got over their tiredness, they looked at each other and smirked.

Mission accomplished.

They knew that both girls were scared easily, so they were going to make the most of the remainder of this month. After all, Halloween was only a couple weeks away!

* * *

Hm, okay. Short start, but the rest of the chapters will be a bit longer. (My mind seems to only be capable of making stories with 1,000-2,000 words per chapter.)  
I have the next two chapters written out and I'm working on the fourth one at this moment.  
See any errors? Let me know, and I'll be ecstatic to fix them. c:  
Most importantly, review! Encouragement is the best feeling in the world. :D


	2. Chapter 2

We woo. I'm going to carve some pumpkins today. Fun, right? 8D  
Still writing the fourth chapter of the fic. I'll upload the third one tomorrow and then probably the fourth one on Monday.  
(I watched the episode 'A Pyramiding Rage!' today. Got to say. One of my favorite Sinnoh episodes so far. I can't help but start to like Paul's character more and more.)  
ALSO. If you like my fic at all, you should check out the (Contestshipping) Halloween fic; '**Spirited Away**'. I highly recommend it. c:

* * *

_Saturday, October 17th. (Countdown: Two weeks.)_

The number on the alarm clock moved to 8:00am and started to ring letting the residents in the current room know it was time to get up. "Uggg.." A bundle hidden under a blanket groaned. She peeked her head out to glance at the clock and sighed. Her best friend Dawn insisted they had to wake up early to go shopping for a costume. May wasn't surprised to see that even with the constant ringing sound, she still lay sound asleep on the air mattress.

Fully sitting up, the girl in the bed threw her extra pillow at her still sleeping friend. Just as routine, the blue haired girl sat up glaring at the amused girl. "Maaay! It's still early." Huffing, Dawn regrettably got up. May didn't even bother to retort the fact that Dawn was the one that set the alarm clock. Instead she just said, "Get ready. We still need to pick out our costumes.". Before May could even toss her own covers aside Dawn was standing up with her extra clothes in her hand running into the connected bathroom.

May just blinked. "..So much for guests being courteous.."

Fifteen minutes passed until Dawn finally came out of the bathroom. By this time May had already dressed herself and had her hair combed out. May had slipped on black leggings, a long long sleeved orange shirt, black vest, and yellow flats. Her hair was combed out so it went a bit past her shoulders and held a bit of it back on each side with candy-corn hair-clips.

"Festive." Dawn nodded in approval. Dawn still ran a brush through her hair fretting over a couple pieces out of place. Once she was sure those stubborn strands of hair wouldn't give her any more problems, she set the brush next to the rest of her belongings and did a pose for May. The first thing she noticed was that Dawn's outfit was also festive for the season. Dawn's hair was left completely down except a black headband to keep the hair out of her eyes, and a skull bracelet moved restlessly against her wrist. She wore a plain white shirt, a black lace shirt on top that gave the effect of spiderwebs, and a pink scarf wrapped around her neck. Moving further down, there was a short black skirt (that still managed to remain modest), black knee high stockings, and pink boots.

May smiled widely. "You look great Dawn, should we go?" Dawn silently agreed with a nod of her head and they headed out of the house after a quick goodbye to her parents. As they walked to the nearest mall, which was eight blocks away, May thought of a few of their yearly traditions.

Every October they would find a way to incorporate Halloween colors, patters, designs into their outfits. Whatever they could really. Sleepovers were frequent with them already, but they found ones this time of the year more fun. They would listen to Halloween music, Halloween shopping, decorating their houses, and their favorite.. their scary movie marathon every Friday of the month.

Today was Saturday, meaning they had one of those movie nights last night. They got to watch the first two movies of the SAW series. (They had planned on watching more movies. But they were first delayed at the movie rental store, and then when Paul and Drew had thought it would be fun to scare them out of their skin.) The girls weren't that fond of gore really, but they found it was all in the spirit of the month. Plus they tend to save the best for last, like the Halloween series.

Halloween was just two weeks away and neither girls knew what they wanted to dress up as. Dawn claimed that they would know as soon as they saw it, like it was fate. Having only 'fate' to go on, both girls finally arrived at the mall. The mall was a modest size, but held enough stores with such a variety that you were sure to find anything you needed here. The girls headed towards the center of the mall, which is where the Halloween store was set up every October.

"How about this one?" The girls had been searching in the costume section of the store for about fifteen minutes now and neither had had much luck. Dawn stepped out of the small dressing room in a brown tank top, puffy yellow skirt, yellow knee high boots, and a headband with brown ears with yellow fluff balls on the tips. May thought the costume itself was adorable, but..

"Dawn, turn around." Dawn shot her friend a questioning look but did as she was told. May shook her head. "Dawn, that skirt is too short." Dawn gasped and quickly ran in front of a mirror in the dressing room. Turning around trying to look at the back of the costume she suddenly found this hopeless. Letting out a defeated sigh she closed the door and began to change out of the costume. Dawn stepped out and hung the costume back on the rack she found it on and both girls left the store empty handed. "Just great. Looks like we're going to have to dress up as ourselves for Halloween!"

"Ooh, scary!" A taunting voice called from behind the girls. Both girls turned around at the sudden intrusion of their conversation. The girls found themselves staring into the eyes of two people they didn't plan on seeing today. "Oh piss off Drew." Drew feigned hurt and spoke with distaste and mockery in his voice. "Now now May! Is that anyway for a young lady to be speaking?" May just turned around crossing her arms, still angry about the night prior.

Dawn was amused by their usual antics and turned to Paul. "What are you guys doing here? Planning to buy a costume?" Paul just scoffed as if even suggesting they were shopping for a costume was a insult. "Why would we need a costume? Only _children_ go to people's doors begging for candy." The blue haired girl's smile suddenly fell and she was now the one who looked insulted. "Wha- What was that?!" May was quick to grab onto Dawn from behind to stop her friend from pouncing on the now silently laughing boy.

"Come on Dawn. Just forget it, they're not worth it." With that said, both girls walked away trying to decide how to spend the rest of their day. Both of the boys smirked at the backs of their favorite victims as they entered the same Halloween store the girls had just come out of. Paul was quick to look at the masks and fake weapons, and Drew headed for the fake blood and sound effect tools. If all went well they would find something that they could never hope to top.

* * *

Ohai, sneaky boys. ;D

Yus. Reviews would be great, letting me know if you like it. (And as always, pointing out any spelling errors or mistakes if you see them.)

Though I have alot of the story planned out, feel free to suggest something if you want to see it in the story. Maybe suggest an idea for what the boys are planning, what you want to see them dress up as, ect. I'll see what I can do. 8D


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't get to carve my pumpkins yesterday. D8 My mom was being all crabby and such. Maybe today? I hope so. 8D  
Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! :'D

* * *

_Saturday, October 17th. (Countdown: Two weeks.)_

"..The nerve! Who does he think he is?!" May had tuned Dawn out as the girl continued to rant on about their little run in with Drew and Paul. May shook her head. "Come on Dawn, wh_y_ don't you tell me how you _really_ feel." Dawn turned and hid her blush by glaring at May. "Don't even go there, Miss that-vase-of-roses-in-my-room-mean-nothing-to-me." May kept her mouth shut from that point on, until they stumbled across a stand selling pumpkins.

Sending a look at the other, they both rushed to the stand and searched for two pumpkins - The best of the bunch of course.

After five minutes they found the ideal pumpkins for carving, paid the man, and were once again walking back to May's house. "Dawn, you want to stay the night again?" Dawn was currently regretting picking the biggest pumpkin she could find, for she was having trouble keeping a grip on it. "Ah.." Trying to carry the pumpkin in a different position she continued. "I'd love to. Just let me call my mom when we get to your house, okay?" May agreed.

When they got to May's house they walked right into the kitchen placing their pumpkins on the table just as Max walked in. "Can I use your phone now?" May nodded and Dawn walked over to the cordless phone hooked up by the refrigerator. "Aw, May! Why didn't you buy me a pumpkin?" Max complained.

May shook her head as she moved the trash can closer towards the table. "Neither of us could carry another one." The younger boy sighed in disappointment. "Yeah, fine, whatever. Mom and Dad left a bit ago and told me to tell you they'll be be home late tonight." He left the room before he could get a response from his older sister, eager to get back to his book on ghost Pokemon he was reading.

Just as May finished sitting the two pumpkins onto some old newspaper Dawn hung up the phone with a wide grin spread across her face. "Done! She said I could stay the night again, but she wants me home tomorrow afternoon." May squealed, "Great! Ooh, I know. After we carve these pumpkins we could make some Halloween cupcakes." Dawn's eyes sparkled at the thought. Icing, sprinkles, the works.

May had fetched a couple of knives from one of the drawers and handed one to Dawn. "Dawn, have you decided what you're going to carve yet?" She shook her head, her blue hair moving with it. Both girls sat there with concentration etched onto their faces. Dawn suddenly brightened up.

"You know, last year you did a Torchic and I did a Piplup. Why not just carve the traditional Jack-o-lantern face?" May took a second to think about it. "I like it. Let's get started!" The two friends started carving a hole in the top of their pumpkins, scraping off the gunk from the inside of the now lid once separated from the pumpkin.

They grinned at each other and reached their hands into the pumpkin to pull out a couple handfuls of the cold pumpkin guts and seeds, May rolling up her sleeves before doing so. They dropped their handfuls into the trash can and continued this process until they were satisfied it was hollow and began carving.

Two triangles as eyes at the top, a bit lower and centered between the two eyes was an upside down triangle, they then began with the mouths. May's had a kind grin, while Dawn's had the same grin only with two fangs.

"A vampire pumpkin?" May questioned once they stepped back to look at their progress. Dawn nodded obviously happy with her work. May chuckled and teasingly grabbed a jar of glitter from a drawer behind them, throwing a handful of the glitter onto Dawn's pumpkin. "There, much better!" May laughed as Dawn gasped and hit May on the back of the head. They both laughed as May went to get a couple of lights they had to put inside the jack-o-lanterns. Once they did and put the tops back on the pumpkins, they carried them outside.

Setting them both on May's porch, they walked onto the pathway leading to the sidewalk to get a better look, now that it was starting to get dark out. They each beamed with pride until they heard a voice behind them for the second time that day. "Nice pumpkins.. but why is the one on the right sparkling?" The girls turned around and Dawn pointed an accusing finger at the girl next to her. "She threw glitter on it!" May rolled her eyes, then she noticed the bags in the boy's hands.

Raising her eyebrows as she saw the Halloween store's logo on the bags, she decided to ask them. "What's in the bags? I thought you said you weren't going to buy a costume." The boy's faces didn't change as Paul decided to speak up. "Candy. To hand out to the _children_ trick or treating." May didn't quite buy it, as Dawn was trying to ignore the meaning hidden behind Paul's words. "Four shopping bags.. that's alot of candy."

Drew was now the one rolling his eyes. Pulling out a rose, he tossed it the short distance as May caught it out of reflex. Looking up, she saw both boys begin to walk away. "Yeah yeah, it's getting dark. See ya."

May shook her head. "I just don't understand him.." Dawn laughed, amused that her best friend didn't see how obvious it was. "Yeah well, you better go add that rose to your collection." The friends look at each other, one was embarrassed while the other one winked and headed back inside. Left alone outside, May took a moment to look down the street hoping to still see the retreating back of Drew, but she found none. A rush of cold air made May shiver and she followed her friend's lead and ran inside.

A few minutes later, a yell could be heard from inside. "MAX! What do you mean you used up the last of the frosting?!"

-

Drew and Paul walked into Drew's house, the latter of them closing the door behind them. "Hey, do you mind if I stay here for the night? Reggie is having some friends over tonight, and I don't want to have to deal with them." Drew looked up after he was finished hanging up his jacket and removing his shoes. "Yeah, sure. I'll make up the guest bedroom." Paul nodded.

Drew's house was bigger than his own, but it wasn't ridiculously huge or have maids and servants like his fangirls would suspect. It just had what any other house would have, with the addition of a two extra bathrooms and two extra bedrooms. The boys walked up to Drew's room and laid the bags on the floor. Paul sat on the bed while he waited for Drew to finish preparing his room for the night. Once he was finished he returned.

"You're all set. But first.." Drew walked over to the four bags and dumped out each of the bag's contents. "This is going to be good."

* * *

Well. I guess I better finish up the fourth chapter so I have something to post tomorrow, eh? xD *lazy*

Same thing as last chapter. See any mistakes, just point them out to me. Feel free to give me your own suggestions for this story. And review if you have the time, because it really helps me to hear what you think. c:


	4. Chapter 4

Are my pumpkins carved?  
Answer: No.  
Seems someone just doesn't want to put a knife in my hand. xD

This chapter is a bit short. And rushed. But I wanted to get this chapter up today, and I kept getting sidetracked by rereading old egoshipping fics. xD

* * *

_Sunday, October 18th. (Countdown: Thirteen days.)_

"There, done!" Dawn yelled satisfied with their work. Since Dawn had to be home this afternoon she once again set the alarm clock to wake them up early that morning. Something May hadn't appreciated at the time. Now both girls stood in the kitchen standing over the newly baked cupcakes, topped with frosting they borrowed from May's next door neighbor, and sprinkles. The pink wristwatch around Dawn's wrist rung out letting her know it was time she headed home.

Dawn sighed and picked up her bag that held all of her things off the ground. Staring with a longing expression on her face, May sighed too. "Fine, but only one." The girl clapped her hands together happily, took a cupcake and ran out of her friend's house waving to May all the way down the walkway onto the sidewalk. May walked to the open door and waved back, shaking her head and cracking a soft smile. Closing the door quickly, she sneakily walked back towards the kitchen for a cupcake - or two.

-

"Mmm!" Dawn happily finished off her cupcake, licking a bit of frosting that was on her finger. Throwing the cupcake wrapper in a conveniently placed trashcan she started to skip the rest of the way home. Closing her eyes with a huge smile on her face, she bumped into someone and fell on her butt. Her hand raised to her head, surprised at the sudden impact, and looked up at the person she bumped into who was able to remain standing.

"Paul!.." He shook his head at her stupidity and held out his hand to her. Dawn was baffled at his willingness to help her up, but took his hand anyways. "Thanks.. I'm so sorry for bumping into you!" Dawn lowered her head and expected him to call her a 'clumsy girl that should watch where the hell she's going'. When he didn't say anything, she raised her head and didn't know what to think about the small and hesitant - but still visible - smile on his face. "It's fine." Paul started walking away from the stunned girl. She sensed that his words seemed a bit forced, along with his smile, but didn't know what he was up to. Suspicion rose.

-

A knock on her front door sent May running out of the kitchen with a half eaten cupcake in hand. Figuring it was Dawn wanting another cupcake or she forgot something, she stuffed the last of the cupcake into her mouth. Yanking the door open she was completely confused as to why Drew was leaning on the door frame with a rose in hand. "Ah, Drew!.." Drew's lips twitched at the corners, just itching to make a comment about the frosting on her cheek or the crumbs on her shirt.

"Hey May." His voice was cool and calm, as if it was a routine thing to appear at her door. "W-Would you like to come in?" May gestured him to come in and stepped aside, but he just shook his head and waved his hand to the side saying it wasn't necessary. "I have to get going. I just stopped by to apologize for that little prank Paul and I pulled on you girls the other night." By now May was scrutinizing his every movement not knowing what she should say, not knowing if it was wise to accept his apology.

Before she even had a chance to make that decision he was already walking down her porch steps and turning in the direction of his house. Her eyes turned away from the once again retreating boy and to a red flower that laid alone on the railing of her porch. Not being able to figure out that boy made May want to scream. Max came barreling down the stairs, as he turned for the kitchen his eyes set on a plate of cupcakes. To say the least, May was grateful for the distraction. "Don't even think about it." Max turned around to see his sister with her arms crossed.

Being her brother, Max knew just how to get his way when she was involved. His eyes now staring at the rose in her hand he smirked. "Drew was here?" May shook her head at the direction this conversation was heading. If she let him have one cupcake, she knew she could avoid alot of embarrassment. "You can have one." She raised her pointer finger to signify that he was to have no more than that.

Walking away from the kitchen, May headed upstairs to unconsciously add the newest rose to her vase. Once that was done she fell backwards to rest on her bed, looking at the ceiling wondering what that apology was all about. '_He never apologized for any of his other pranks.._' May was pulled out of her thoughts as the phone in her room rang. Picking up the red corded phone that sat on a small table next to her bed she raised it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Oh May!" A loud bubbly voice could be hear from the other end. "Hey Dawn. What's up?" May laid back down on her back and this time stared at the ceiling out of boredom. "Not too much, but the weirdest thing happened on my way home." This slightly caught May's interest and she sat up and crossed her legs. "Oh yeah? What?"

"Well. I ran into Paul, literally. But the weird thing was that he didn't say anything rude to me. In fact, he actually helped me up and smiled. May, he _SMILED!_" Dawn shouted into her phone, intent on making her point. All that was heard from the other end of the phone was silence. Finally Dawn heard a timid voice. "..I wonder how many Skitty died." Dawn who was laying on her stomach on her own bed paused from writing in her journal to roll her eyes. "May. I'm serious."

"Yeah yeah. Did he apologize for that prank he and Drew pulled on us while he was at it?" Confused at why May would ask that she answered anyways. "No.. why do you ask?"

"It's just. After you left. Drew stopped by here just to apologize for the prank he pulled on us. Then he just left.." Dawn was also now sitting up, her journal forgotten mid-sentence. "But he never apologizes." May nodded her head even though she knew the girl on the other line couldn't see her. "Exactly! I think they're up to something.."

* * *

Tsk tsk. When Paul smiles and Drew apologizes, you know you're in trouble.

I'll be writing the next few chapters this week. Expect an update on friday. c: (Yes. I'm skipping the weekdays, and only focusing on the weekends. xD)  
On the verge of repeating myself; Reviews really help me know if I'm doing a good enough job. Suggestions are very much appreciated, since I have a few holes in the plot yet. x; And let me know if you spot any spelling errors. :D


	5. Chapter 5

I just finished writing this right now. I have a knack for waiting till the last minute. x_x; Keeping that in mind, the next few chapters may seemed rushed and short since like I said.. last minute. I'll try my hardest to make sure the 'grand finale' next weekend will be longer and more thought out. c:  
And guess what? The girls still need to figure out a costume. Want to help them out? ;D Review with suggestions. xD

* * *

_Friday, October 23rd. (Countdown: Eight days.)_

"Ooh, I know! Saw IV is playing in theaters." Sitting on the couch in the living room of her best friend's house, Dawn was proud, thinking she had just came up with the perfect thing to do for their movie night. That feeling started to diminish as the girl next to her started to shake her head with a frown. "Dawn. I think you're forgetting that it's rated R.. and we're only fifteen."

"Oh, right.." May mockingly rubbed Dawn's back telling her it would all be okay. Unexpectedly, Dawn stood up instantly excited. Seeing the confused look on May's face, she explained. "We're going to need makeup, some of your mom's clothes, and reeaallyy high heels-" When May got an idea of where this was going any and all expression vanished from her face. "We're not going to sneak in."

"Oh right, just shoot down all my ideas!" Max was walking through the living room to head upstairs and started snickering as he caught some of the two girl's conversation. "May just doesn't want to get caught and get grounded again." Throwing a pillow that matched the pattern of the white and blue couch, May let out a satisfied smirk when it hit the target. "Oww!" A minute or so passed and the girls let out a bored sigh, suddenly in silence as they were before Dawn suggested to see the newest addition of the SAW series.

May started to think before her friend came up with an even more ridiculous idea. The movie rental store was closed yesterday, and was still closed today. Neither girls knew why, just that May's father Norman had mentioned it earlier that day. She had her own nice collection of dvds, but she didn't think she had anything that they hadn't seen in awhile. Then something dawned on her.

"Hey Dawnnn~!" Once the two pairs of Sapphire eyes met, May continued. "I happen to have the Child's Play series.." Horror filled Dawn's eyes. Perfect. "M-May. You know talking, walking, psycho killing dolls scare the crap out of me!" The brunette was rolling her eyes at the blue haired girl's obliviousness. "Duh. All in the spirit of the month, right? Besides. If you get scared, don't you have Paul's number on your speed dial?" Dawn stood up hiding her blush from May. "I'll go get the movies."

As Dawn made her way upstairs to May's bedroom, the remaining girl on the couch smirked. The same trick that worked on her last weekend with Max also worked on her best friend. That was a good thing to know, for future situations of course. Footsteps of her returning friend wiped the smirk off her face as she ran into the kitchen to grab a bag of recently opened pretzels and to shut the light off.

Once everything was situated and the first floor was in darkness, with the exception of the television screen, May popped the dvd right in. The movie hadn't even started yet and Dawn was clutching a pillow to her chest shaking. This was sure to be a long night, knowing she had the whole series in her possession.

-

"What's next?" Drew had kindly showed up at Paul's house unannounced and now both boys were sitting in Paul's bedroom. "We're going to need some help." Despite his own words, Drew said it with complete calmness. "Great.. who the hell is going to help us with this?"

A smirk, a sign that Drew already had an answer to his foul acting friend. "One of the two people I have in mind is actually on his way over right now." A glare, a sign that Paul was thoroughly pissed off at Drew inviting people over to his house. "Well?"

"Well what?" Drew was playing dumb, buying time for this mystery person to get here. Another glare, this one more deadly than the last. "Oh lighten up Paul! Afraid Reggie will start to believe you're not as antisocial as you make yourself out to be?"

"Hnn." Drew was now looking at the back of Paul's head, but their little spat was interrupted by the ringing of a creepy sounding doorbell. Paul shrugged. "It keeps those girl scouts with their stupid cookies away."

Heading towards the front door, Drew looked around. Knowing the outside appearance of the house was one that made people hesitant to even walk by, the inside was quite nice. A average layout with average furniture you would expect to see in any home. Drew knew that was mostly Reggie's doing, since Paul wasn't known for designing anything except death threats. Drew suddenly rushed ahead of Paul to open the front door, and this made the the scowling boy even more suspicious.

Opening the door revealed a shaking boy, but once the shaking boy saw it was Drew that answered he stood up straight with a relieved look on his face. "Here to help!" When Paul fully opened the door from Drew's grip he slammed it shut, narrowing his eyes at his so called best friend. "Him? _HIM?_ Why would you ask _HIM_ for our help?" Drew took a couple steps back and flipped his hair to show the confidence he didn't actually have at the moment. "Well, why not him?"

"Because! Ugh." Paul paused to slap his forehead in disbelief, not catching the smirk of Drew's face. "He's Dawn's best friend. Not to mention he has some annoying crush on her. What the hell is to stop him from telling the girl's to score a couple of points with her." Drew's smirk never faltered. "Oh he won't." Reopening the door to see Kenny still standing there, him not all that surprised with the door slamming in his face, as Drew politely invited the boy in and lead him to Paul's room - during which time Paul had an incredible urge to wrap his hands around the green haired boy's neck. "So let's get down to business." Paul could already hear Drew running the plan through Kenny as he finally caught up with them in his room.

* * *

Now Kenny is involved, and Drew said it's only one of two people he asked for help. Where the heck are they going with this? Beats me. Actually no, I do know where they're going with this.. but I can't tell you. Paul can be scary, and I'd rather not have him mad at me. ;x;

You should know the drill by now. c:

See you all tomorrow. ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah. Seriously just wrote this. I'm cutting it close. xD I blame all the Halloween specials on tv. They've been distracting me. But at the same time, they've given me alot of inspiration. c:

* * *

_Saturday, October 24rd. (Countdown: One week.)_

"No.. No.. D-don't come any closer.. Please.. NO!" Dawn was shook out of her nightmare as her best friend got on her knees and started to roughly shake the distressed girl. "Dawn, it was just a nightmare.." Taking a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light, she realized May was right. It was just a nightmare, it was morning, and May was wet. Why was she wet? "Just got out of the shower, huh?" May just nodded as she headed over to her closet. "We need to figure out the whole 'costume' thing. Time's running out, isn't it?"

Dawn nodded eagerly, knowing another attempt of shopping was ahead of them. "Now. Hurry up and get ready. Mom made pancakes!" Rolling her eyes at her friend's love of food, especially her mom's pancakes, she hurried into the bathroom and soon both girls were heading down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen the other three members of the Maple family looked up. "You girls look nice!"

May grinned and walked over to grab a pitcher of orange juice from the refrigerator. Her black skirt that ended right above her knees swaying after her. Black and orange striped leggings complimented her orange tank top, with a hooded half-cropped open black sweater on top to help keep her warm. This week she chose to wore black flats and had placed a plain black bandanna on top of her head, much to her friend's disapproval. Dawn had said she likes it better down, but May had just shrugged her off.

Dawn thanked Mrs. Maple and sat down in an open spot next to Max. She brushed off her gray v-neck short sleeved shirt that had a repeated purple skull design covering it, a black tank top underneath to assure modesty. She wore tight black jeans and purple sneakers, which she had been eager to wear since her mom had surprised her with them a few days ago. A part of her bangs was straightened and partially covered her left eye, the rest pulled back in a low ponytail.

May sat down on the other side of Dawn and they all began filling their plates, May's noticeably fuller than Dawn's. A few minutes of small talk followed until Caroline directed a question at the two teenage girls. "So what are you girls going to do today?" May swallowed the contents in her mouth before she answered. "We were going to head off to that thrift shop downtown, they had a few nice looking costumes in the display window last week."

Her mother seemed satisfied with her answer but then directed another question at them. "Well. Maybe Max would like to come with you." A motherly and clueless smile filled her face, not taking notice of the irritated look on May's face or the shocked one on Max's. "Mom but-" Another voice decided to speak up, cutting her off. "Actually mom, I'm going out to meet up with a.. friend." Max grinned over at his sister and this only made her skeptical. '_Since when does he have 'friends'?_' Caroline gave him her approval, seemingly happy that he wasn't going to spend the day with his face in a book. She moved her head towards her husband to talk about various things that none of the teenagers were paying any attention to.

After breakfast Dawn grabbed her purse and a black jacket while May grabbed her wallet, not wanting to carry a purse everywhere they went. They talked about small things during their walk to downtown. Things like their breakfast, Max claiming to have a friend, costumes, and Dawn's nightmare were discussed. "And then it chased me into the shopping center with a pair of scissors saying, 'Giiiveee mee yourr crediit caaarrddd!', and then you woke me up." May continued to stare blankly at her friend like she had during the whole story. Before they knew it, they arrived at the thrift store, hardly anyone there except the store clerk.

Entering the store they could tell it was alot different than the pricey Halloween store they were in just a week ago. A woman who was currently placing a few items on a shelf turned around at the sound of a bell ringing when the door was opened. The woman had short wavy blond hair, brown eyes, and a kind smile. "Can I help you girls?" Dawn nodded and had a helpless look on her face. "Yes actually.. we're trying to find the perfect halloween costume." Taking a moment to think, the woman gestured them both to follow her and she lead them into a back area. "I think I have the perfect costume for both of you."

-

A young teenage boy with dark hair and glasses roamed the familiar streets of his hometown. Looking for a particular house, he stopped in front of it and slowly walked his way to the front door. Knocking on it he waited patiently for one of the house's residents to allow him entry. When the door finally creaked open he walked inside without any greeting, turned around, and tried to hold an air of authority around himself.

However, his facade faltered as the older boy gave him the nastiest look. "U-uh. Drew.. called.. me?.." Stuttering in front of the angry looking Paul, whom he had never even really talked to before, he hoped his sister's crush would come to his rescue. His wish was granted as he felt a hand on his shoulder and Paul's glare redirected at then green haired boy behind him. Drew didn't flinch and instead rolled his eyes. "What is it now? Max is perfect for this, he's not going to go warn the girls." Max nodded, eager to get Paul to stop looking so deadly. That and well, he really wanted to take part in their plot.

* * *

So Max is in on it too? Well. It's not a surprise to me, obviously.  
So uhm yeah. I said the girl's found their perfect costume. Doesn't mean I know what it is yet. xD' Any suggestions are taken into consideration. I would just love more ideas. c:

Review if you got the time. Point out any errors, since I was writing this in a hurry. Suggestions. They are so extremely appreciated. You have no idea. 8D


	7. Chapter 7

Hello peoples. c:

Got to carve one of my pumpkins last night.. finally! I tried to make it exactly like Dawn's vampire pumpkin. But if failed. I have no glitter. :c

* * *

_Saturday, October 25rd. (Countdown: Six Days.)_

It was chillier than it had been in the last few days, forcing the residents of the city to bundle up in warmer clothes. More leaves fell from the trees, twirling in a downward spiral in a whirlwind of different colors. Fall was one of the most beautiful times of the year, atleast that was what a teenage girl thought. The old swings in the park creaked from old age and the slide moaned whenever someone climbed the steps to the top. But that made it all the more beautiful to her.

"Mayyyy! I'm getting cold." Dawn was whining, but it didn't seem to bother May in the least. Both girls were currently sitting on the swing set, one of them shivering slightly every time a cool breeze passed by. May just rolled her eyes. "I told you it was colder out today." Dawn huffed and stuck her tongue out at her. Sighing, May stood up and gestured for Dawn to follow her. "Come on. I'll walk you home." Eager to get in some warmer clothes and maybe take a hot bubble bath, she stood up more than ready to go.

They walked across the flat grassy surface of the park, leaves crunching under them with every step they took. The sun was shining faintly from behind the clouds and May thought she could never get tired of the scenery. As they walked they neared a picnic table with two occupants. Nothing unusual about that, atleast that was their first impression. But the purple and green stood out boldly and defiantly against the shades of red and orange. When they got close enough they both looked at each other and then back at the picnic table, two hands waving them over.

"Uhh.. Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Dawn didn't picture Drew and Paul as the type to walk to the park, sit down, and just.. talk enjoying the scenery. May seemed to be thinking the same thing as she narrowed her eyes slightly. "We stopped by your house May, and Max said you guys were here." Drew answered it simply. Neither of the girls could find any reason to believe otherwise, so they sat down on the opposite side of the table across from the boys.

It would be an understatement to call the last few minutes awkward. Dawn had forgotten how cold she was, too busy trying to avoid eye contact with the boy sitting directly infront of her. Drew knew it was time to get things moving along. "So Friday.. what are you girls doing?" Drew tried to hold a less sarcastic smile as May raised her head to finally look at him. "Same thing we do every Friday night. Our movie night. Why?.."

"Well.." Drew coughed and cleared his throat. "We, Paul and I, were wondering if you would like to join us at his house this Friday night. To watch Halloween with us. Big screen, surround sound, popcorn.. someone to hold your hands if you get scared?" At first May and Dawn looked unsure and then they were trying not to blush. May didn't have any reason to say no, so she left it up to her friend. "Well.. Dawn, what do you think?" Dawn turned her head to her friend and shrugged. "I guess it would be okay.."

Not expecting the boys to stand up so suddenly, they looked up with confusion etched onto their faces. "Right. We'll see you on Friday then. You know where the house is." Left alone in the park, they watched the boys walk away. It always seemed to end like this, the girls stuck staring at the backs of Drew and Paul. May knew that being invited to watch movies with them.. it would allow them to see another side of the boys, a side different than their retreating backs.

Dawn suddenly laughed. "Wow May. And to think, you thought they were up to something!" May shook her head. "Fine, fine. I was wrong about them." She suddenly noticed her friend shiver slightly once again. "Now let's get you home already, before I miss dinner!" The two friends shared a laugh and once again stood up to leave the park.

-

Later that night, May found herself eating dinner with her family. Reaching over for an extra helping of potato salad, she noticed her brother was uncharacteristically chipper. Shrugging it off as nothing more than the excitement of the approaching holiday, May found herself talking to her father. "So May, what movie will it be this Friday? I can go pick it up for you girls tomorrow." May hesitated. '_How to tell him..._'

"Actually, a couple friends invited Dawn and I over to watch movies with them.." Her mother and brother were now just as intrigued in the conversation. "What friends?" May gulped, her father narrowing his eyes while Max tried not to laugh. "Er.. Drew and Paul." May hoped her small voice would not let her words reach her father's ears, but no such luck. "No." The one word made May sigh and she knew better than to try and object. Her father had a certain feeling about the two boys. Often calling them tainted, trouble makers, and things like that.

"Uh, dad. I could go too.." Max leaned slightly across the table to whisper to his father. ".. You know, keep an eye on them." Norman sat back for a few silent moments and nodded his head. "Alright, May you can go. BUT, Max has to go with you." May sat back and sighed. She didn't see any point of arguing, so she excused herself from the table. "I'll go call Drew, to ask if Max can come." When she left the kitchen Max smirked, while Caroline insisted that Norman should have more trust in his daughter. "I do trust my daughter. I just don't trust those hormonal idiots!"

-

"No, no. Don't worry May- I said it's fine. Your brother can come too, no problem. Yes- yes I'm sure. See you Friday night, bye." Drew ended the call with a press of a button and turned to look at Paul. "It's all set."

* * *

So now that everything is set in place, hopefully I'll have no problems writing the last two-or-so chapters. c:

It's getting really close, so if you have any suggestions.. now is the time to help me out. xD So yeah. See you guys on Friday! ;D


	8. Chapter 8

I said I'd try my hardest to make this longer. This is more than twice as long as the other chapters, so enjoy. c:

* * *

_Friday, October 30th. (Countdown: One Day.)_

This night was quite similar to the one only two weeks ago. Only, instead of two boys jumping out from behind a tree and pissing you off they were going to be watching movies with these boys. It was already dark out and it was only getting darker, but this time neither of the girls were scared. Max walked a few steps ahead of both the girls still carrying that chipper attitude he had had this whole week. '_Something doesn't add up.._'

May wasn't given a chance to further speculate her brother's actions as they had approached Paul's house. Dawn had passed this house many times but she found it was undoubtedly creepier at night. While both of the girls had halted to observe the house, Max just walked up to the door without waiting for them.

The home was two stories high with an attic and full basement. The attic window at the top of the house appeared to be shattered and the white curtain blew every time the wind picked up. May and Dawn decided to follow Max, planks of wood on the front porch creaked as their weight was added onto it. Leave it to her best friend to have a crush on a guy that lives in a house that could easily be placed in any horror movie.

Leaning forward to ring the doorbell, May didn't expect a loud screeching noise to fill her ears. She looked around to find the source of the sound as Dawn shook her head. "That's the doorbell." May gave her an incredulous look. "Some greeting." The door quickly swung open and both the girls jumped back at the sudden unexpected movement.

Max rolled his eyes and politely waved to Drew who was now staring questionably at the startled girls. "You girls aren't scared already, are you?" He taunted, May quickly gathering her composure and sticking her tongue out at him. "Well yeah, I mean.. it was your face that scared us, right?" Drew silently glared for a second and then gestured for them all to come in as he lead them to the living room.

Paul was sitting on a comfy looking gray sofa, looking up only when he heard the group of teenagers. Dawn and May both glanced curiously around the area, glad and a bit surprised that it looked so.. normal. Once Dawn's head turned in Paul's direction she tilted it slightly. "Where's Reggie?" Paul seemed more than slightly disinterested in the choice of topic. "He's out with his friend Maylene."

Paul stood up and walked into another room, cutting off any further replies from Dawn. Drew walked over to the other side of the room where a huge flat screen television was connected to the wall as he skimmed through a shelf of movies situated underneath it. Satisfied when he pulled out the one he was looking for, he loaded it in the dvd player and waited until everyone was ready to sit down and let the night begin.

Paul slowly returned, trying to balance two big bowls of Popcorn. He handed one of the bowls to Dawn, May, and Max sitting on the floor for them to share while he sat the other one in between himself and Drew on the couch. "Ready?" Drew asked everyone. After seeing three nods coming from below him he pressed the play button on the remote, the light from the television and the moon the only thing keeping them from complete darkness. Max turned around and sent one last smirk at the two boys before turning his head back around to wait for his cue.

Time went by. May forced her hands over Max's eyes when she deemed certain parts too intense or graphic for him. The girls jumped frequently and nearly knocked their popcorn all over the floor more than once, and the boys.. they just sat back patiently not reacting to any of the movie.

They watched as Laurie Strode discovered three dead bodies. They watched as Laurie Strode ran out of the house screaming, running across the street to the house where she was babysitting two kids. Then a tiny bit later, they watched as Laurie Strode hid in a closet, hiding to save her life. Intense moments passed as Michael Myers had begun to tear the closet door down, May and Dawn bit their lips and dug their nails into their skin.

Suddenly, the power in the whole house went out and the girls let out a terrified shriek. Scared, as they can barely see each other now with only the light of the moon in the cloudy sky to keep them company. Paul rubbed his ears, silently questioning to himself why girls had to be so loud. "Chill out, Drew and I will go in the basement and check out the circuit breaker."

"Magmar, stand by!" Pulling a Pokeball out, he tossed it in the air as the creature appeared infront of everyone. The three bright flames on the Pokemon's body captured the room in light once again, and May briefly noticed the popcorn had finally made full contact with the floor. "Just stay here, don't leave the room." Drew called behind him as he, Paul, and Magmar made their way out of the room.

"WAIT!" May screamed as the light from Magmar's flames dimmed the farther they walked away. Drew turned his head to the side to acknowledge her. "You're just going to leave us here in the dark?" He shrugged, the flame from the Pokemon lighting his eyes up in a eerie way. "What, none of you brought any of your Pokemon with you?" He noticed them all shake their heads, but he knew it was Max who had insisted they wouldn't need to bring their Pokemon with them. "You don't need light if you don't move.. unless you're scared."

"Hey! We're not scared! I just.. uh.." May's sentence faded off as she couldn't think of a reasonable reason she would need light unless she was afraid. By now Drew had fully turned around and walked infront of May. Kneeling down so he was at eye level with her he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey.. We'll be right back. We'll just flip a little switch and we can get back to the movie."

May was slightly grateful of the lack of light so only she had to know about the blood rushing to her face as she blushed. Without another word the two boys and fire Pokemon were no longer seen. A few noises was heard and they assumed the room they entered had another doorway that led to the basement. Max sighed and stood up stretching, starting to walk away. When May sensed this she grabbed a hold of the bottom of his shirt. "Where do you think you're going?"

Even in the dark Max could still see her narrow her eyes. "To the kitchen. More likely than not there's a flashlight, a candle or something in there." Her eyes softened and she let go of her brother. "Just.. hurry, kay?" He nodded his head, leaving both of the girls by themselves.

"Talk about horrible timing!" Dawn whined, her arms wrapped around herself as if she were cold. "Yeah.. Didn't Drew say they just needed to flip a switch? What's taking so long?" May shifted nervously, her head turning at every shadow that she saw out of the corner of her eyes. Many thoughts and scenarios passed through both of the friend's heads, none of them turning out to their liking. "..Maybe we should go see what's taking so long?" Dawn suggested while she stared at the doorway hoping the boys would return so they wouldn't have to go down there.

Max finally returned with a lit candle in hand and two flashlights. May and Dawn were relieved to find that they each had their own source of light and May stood up. "Come on Dawn." The two girls stood up slowly and turned on their flashlights, Max following them as they took a few steps forward. "Max, you stay here." Max looked like he was ready to protest but the girls had already turned back around, so he just let out a defeated sounding sigh and walked back to the couch. He grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl that was still on the couch and the last thing he heard was; "We'll be right back Max, don't move."

"Ugh, this place is creepy at night.." Dawn still had an arm wrapped around herself while the other one held the flashlight timidly infront of her. May nodded and uttered a quiet "I know.", then they both stopped as they stood infront of the door they were sure led to the basement. Neither of them moved at first then Dawn slowly push the door open, the door making a loud squeaking noise and nothing but darkness greeted them on the other side. "Hah.. ha. After you." Dawn stepped to the side and gestured that May could have the honor of going first, while May glared at Dawn then rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks."

Pointing the flashlight down the stairs, she found the light didn't reach the bottom of the stairs so she tried to just yell for the boys instead. "Drew!.. Paul? You guys need any help?!" Standing there for a few moments they didn't hear anything. May gulped and took her first step down the stairs, the creaking from them just as loud and unsettling as the rest of the house.

"I'm going to kill them for this." May muttered under her breath as she swiped a cobweb out of her face as they both descended down the steps. Dawn quietly laughed and then they both reached the bottom of the stairs, their lights moving around rapidly to try and spot the boys. They both found the basement was big, poles and walls everywhere you looked making it seem almost like a maze in the dark.

Calling for Drew and Paul left them with no response, making them overreact to every sound that came around them. After May heard a crashing sound behind her and a yelp, she spun around and found that Dawn had fallen. "Dawn, are you okay?" She reached out her hand for her friend to take and helped her up. She bent down to brush some dirt and dust off her pants. "Yeah, I just tripped over something.." Dawn bent back down to grab her flashlight that she had dropped, and as she did so the light illuminated what she presumed was what made her trip.

What Dawn hadn't expected when she further investigated the object on the floor was for it to have a face. Not only a face, but the face of the boy she had a major crush. Another thing she hadn't predicted would be for the face to be covered with blood. The flashlight dropped from the quivering girl's hand once again as she brought her hands up to her mouth to try to keep down her screams, sobs, and urge to throw up.

May heard the flashlight fall to the ground and strange whimpering sounds coming from her friend as she tried to grab her attention. "Dawn.. HEY, what's wrong? Dawn?.." Dawn didn't look at May but just stuck her hand out as she pointed at something towards the ground. May, who was really worried about Dawn, shined the light from her own flashlight towards where she was pointing. Her hand instantly flew to her mouth to hold back her own screams.

May quickly grabbed a hold of Dawn's arm from behind and started to back them both up. Stumbling over their weak legs and trying not to back into walls and poles, May finally collided with something against a wall. Letting out a startled yell and shining her flashlight at it, she ended up falling backwards out of shock. A combination of incoherent words and cries fell out of May's mouth as they both saw a bloodied Drew pinned to the wall by what looked like a rusty thin pole of some sort.

"MAYYY!" A loud distant voice screamed, a voice that terrified May to her core. Grabbing hold of Dawn's hand they tripped, stumbled, and struggled to find the staircase now that both of the flashlights had been forgotten. Once they finally made their way around the dark maze, May released her friend's hand and ran as fast as she could to the living room.

"MAX! MAX!" May was screaming as loud as she could now, as her brother was no longer in the living room where she left him and the candle sat alone on a table. Hearing a higher pitched scream and another shout for her name, she turned to find Dawn kneeling next to a figure laying on the ground. "Oh my.. Max!" She ran over to her brother frantically searching over his body in the dim light, but found that he too was covered in a sticky red substance.

Footsteps came from behind them as they turned and they noticed a small closet door in the room slowly open. A dark tall intimidating figure stepped out of the closet, looked at both of the paralyzed girls, and walked painfully slow towards them. The first thing they noticed about this figure was it was masked and held a metal sharp object that dripped the same red liquid found on their friends. It continued in closer to the girls and now tears covered their faces as pleas for it not to kill them left their mouths.

"Please... N-no, oh my g-god, please.. why?" The knife began to lower as if it was about to strike them, but then the killer began to laugh. It wasn't a laugh either of them would expect to hear from a lunatic, but it instead was a carefree light laugh. This still didn't stop Dawn from standing up and grabbing May to start a run out of the house. As they turned to make their way to the front door, they ran into two figures and they fell to the ground once again, closing their eyes waiting for the worst to happen.

When they opened their eyes after a few moments, the power was back on. Screams could be heard coming from the movie playing on the television screen, and laughter accompanied it by four different males. The masked figure was no longer masked and revealed to be Kenny. Drew, Paul, and Max where all standing there with bloody looking clothes but otherwise appeared to be fine. Even Magmar stood next to his trainer laughing. "I.. I.." May didn't even know what to say as her face was still wet and her heart was still beating fast.

"Oh MAN. That was so awesome!" Max cried in excitement. May and Dawn finally understood what had happened. They had been fooled. "I.. I can't believe you jerks!" May screamed. The two girls picked themselves off from the ground and stormed out of the house. All of the guys stopped their laughing and decided to run after the girls. "Hey! May! Come on.. just.. just wait!" Drew had hoped the girls would stop and let them catch up, but no such luck. "Come on.. We're sorry! The whole prank.. it went too far." Drew continued to try and call out to them, but they till didn't stop. He sighed angrily at letting it go that far. '_To let her think her brother had been killed? How stupid!_'

"Come on.. We'll do whatever you want!" This time he called out without thinking his words through and noticed that this finally caught their attention. May and Dawn turned around no longer glaring but still looked pissed. "...Anything?" Drew knew he should have thought before he spoke.

* * *

What does May and Dawn have in mind for the boys?.. Find out tomorrow. 8D

This is seriously the VERY last chance for costume suggestions, so if you have any.. you know what to do. xD Now I'm off to watch some scary crap on tv. Fun, right? 8D Had my mom got get me popcorn and everything. See ya. c:


	9. Chapter 9

Yes. This is very short. And _very_ rushed. But well. Today was hectic. Between trick or treating and everything, I didn't have much time to write this. And I had promised I'd finish this story before Halloween ended.. and it ends for me in eleven minutes, so. :c

But it doesn't really matter to me. Because see, I considered the last chapter more of the grand finale. This is just.. closure to know what happened I guess. xD

* * *

_Friday, October 31th. (Countdown: Over.)_

"Come in guys." Caroline invited Drew and Paul into her house. She was dressed up in her own costume, as a 'good' witch. Her outfit consisted of a yellow witch hat with a red trim, a cute yellow dress that went down to the floor also with red trim and with a layer of orange lace showing underneath. She looked like she was really into the whole holiday.

After some hesitation at seeing Max mouth the words "Run." from behind his mom, they entered. "May and Dawn will be out soon, they said they had something for you guys.. Ah well, you can sit down while you wait." She smiled and ran off as the doorbell rang with presumably little kids waiting for free candy. The sat themselves down in the living room and Max shook his head at them. "You have no idea what you got yourselves into.."

Drew was confused. "You say that like you didn't do anything." Max was smirking now. "Yeah but Mom wouldn't let May do anything to me. And don't forget Kenny is Dawn's child hood friend. Which means he's under her mother's protection. You.. nobody is protecting you guys. Have fun tonight!" By the time he had finished speaking, Max had already ran out of the room laughing at their misfortune. "Here we come!" Dawn's voice broke the silence and both boys began to get very nervous.

May was the first to turn the corner into the living room with Dawn following right behind her. May's left arm was wrapped around Dawn's right arm as they posed with winks and smiles for the two people sitting on the sofa. May's brown hair was flowing down her shoulders freely, a headband with red ears attached. Her cheeks were especially red, with plus signs drawn onto them. A tight tan dress that ended right above her knees with mid-length sleeves was covering her body with red gloves. Tan flats and a red tail that resembled a plus sign finished her outfit up.

Dawn's outfit wasn't much different. Instead of having her hair down, she had it curled into a bun with a little bit left to frame her face. Rather than having red ears she had blue, and she had two blue spots on her cheeks with minus signs drawn into them. Blue gloves were covering her hands, and tan knee high boots ran up her lower legs. Finally her tail was blue and resembled a minus sign.

Drew and Paul stood up. There was no doubt they thought the girls looked adorable.. '_But why are we here?_' Drew raised an eyebrow. "You're dressed up as.. Plusle and Minun?" He saw both girls nod their heads, seemingly excited. "Okay. We said we would do anything for that stupid prank, but I don't understand why we're here now." May and Dawn sent looks at each other from the corner of their eyes. "Well. We're going trick or treating... and you. You guys are coming with us." Paul scoffed as he heard this. "That's it? You just want us to come with you an what? Hold your bags?"

"I don't think you understood. When we said you're coming with us, we mean you're trick or treating too." May was trying hard not to laugh. They noticed that the boy's faces were completely blank and Dawn shook her head. "But May.. wait. They can't go like that. They don't have costumes!" Looking disappointed, May faked a gasp. "Oh wait.. I think I have something just perfect for them!" Grabbing something hidden under a blanket on a near by chair, she raised the two costumes for the boys to see. "This Halloween will be just great!"

Fifteen minutes had passed with May and Dawn waiting in the living room. After having to force Drew and Paul up the stairs they sent them in separate rooms to change. "Got the camera?" May was snickering to Dawn as she held the camera up as an answer. Soon after that footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. ".. This is so wrong." Drew had his head down in shame.

With his head down, it gave full view to his pink cat-like ears attached to his green hair. He had a tan dress on, not too much different from the girl's dresses, with a pink shawl on top. A huge pink oval like shape was attached to the back of the dress as a tail.

Paul stood with his head held high and eyes closed, though that only made his blushing face more visible to the flashing camera. He had brown ears attached to his head with a pink inside to them, and yellow fluff attached to the tips. A brown shirt with a short yellow fluffy skirt and yellow boots finished it up.

Dawn and May were sure they were crying from laughing so hard but they soon calmed down. "Those costumes didn't suit us very well.. but they look great on you guys!" The four of them left the house with darkness cloaking them, something the boys were grateful for. Drew looked over to Paul with a weird scrunched up face. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's to never prank these girls again.. around Halloween." The boys both high-fived for they knew this wasn't over.

* * *

Those pictures May and Dawn took will be coming to a store near you for $19.97. 8D

I know that the girls had made it known in the story that they had a crush on the boys, and you're probably disappointed with the lack of closure for that.. But they're fifteen. And it just didn't feel right to have some confession. I don't know? \:

ANYWAYS. I have like two minutes to post this or I'll be disappointed with myself. xD SO HAPPY HALLOWEEN.

Until my next story, this is me saying bye. c:

OH. And me being an idiot forgot to say that Drew and Paul were forced into Skitty and Buneary costumes. xD


End file.
